loonatheworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Hi High
Hi High is the second and title track from the mini-album + + by LOONA. It was released on August 20, 2018. Description The titled track ‘Hi High’ is a song in the genre of Hi Energy, emitting positive energy that the gathering of the twelve members create. The desire to play hard-to-get is portrayed in the lyrics through the characters of each member. HeeJin says, “I don’t want to pass my love on to you so easily,” while HyunJin says, “because I’m that pretty girl,” and Choerry says, “I’m not playing hard-to-get but boys will be boys, watch out, watch out,” telling what is on their minds candidly. The high BPM like a high-speed sprint along with melodies pouring down, and splendid track arrangements forces the listeners to hold their breath and focus on the music. The official music video of ‘Hi High’, directed by the visual director Digipedi, narrates how LOOΠΔ 1/3 meets ODD EYE CIRCLE, and how these girls unite with yyxy to soar to the sky, with countless visual symbolisms hidden in the scenes. Lyrics Korean= You know it’s been a long day I haven’t seen you today You’re somewhere I’m sure 니가 날 보는 걸 알아 누구보다도 잘 알아 근데 있지 자꾸 알면서도 널 계속 놀리고 싶어 아니야 내가 왜 이래 널 빨리 받아 줘야지 밀당은 아냐 하지만 남잔 조심 조심 조심 uh Woo Ah 쉽진 않을걸 Woo Ah 비밀이 좀 많아 나의 사랑 쉽게 주고 싶지는 않아 Woo Ah 난 특별하니까 Woo Ah 난 예쁜 애니까 말해줘 보여줘 좀 더 안달이 나게 Say Hi Hi Hi Hi 안녕하고 말할 만큼 Take Me High High High High 나를 좀 더 데려가 줘 꿈에 Love Love Love Love 두근두근 뛰게 해줘 It’s true 조금 더 Someday 힘을 내 Oh yeah 쉬운건 안돼 사랑이란 잔인해 톡톡해 자주해 달콤한 얘기 난 그럼 난 하루에 한 두 번 세상에 없던 이기적인 나야 It’s you yeah 사랑해 너만 보고 싶어 이런 말 듣고 싶잖아 아주 조금만 기다려 좀 더 더욱 애가 타게 Woo Ah 말이 없어도 Woo Ah 묻진 말아줘 가끔 많이 소심해져 그러는 거야 Woo Ah 걱정이 돼 Woo Ah 지치면 안돼 사실 나 내 맘이 전부 들켜버릴까 Say Hi Hi Hi Hi 안녕하고 말할 만큼 Take Me High High High High 나를 좀 더 데려가 줘 꿈에 Love Love Love Love 두근두근 뛰게 해줘 It’s true 조금 더 Someday 힘을 내 Oh yeah 수능보다 더 사랑이란 잔인해 사실 니가 좋아 너의 모든 게 다 다만 난 두려워 기다린 사랑 그게 너 일까 시간이 조금 더 필요해 난 너를 보여줘 달콤달콤해 새콤달콤해 매콤매콤해 매콤새콤해 상큼상큼해 상큼매콤해 어지러워져 Take me High High High High 이 기분이 너무 좋아 두근대 So bad 어떡해 Oh yeah 내 맘이 달아 달아올라 어떡해 High High High High High High High High High High High 김밥처럼 넌 만두처럼 달콤해 |-| Romanization= You know it’s been a long day I haven’t seen you today You’re somewhere I’m sure niga nal boneun geol ara nugubodado jal ara geunde issji jakku almyeonseodo neol gyesok nolligo sipeo aniya naega wae irae neol ppalli bada jwoyaji mildangeun anya hajiman namjan josim josim josim uh Woo Ah swipjin anheulgeol Woo Ah bimiri jom manha naui sarang swipge jugo sipjineun anha Woo Ah nan teukbyeolhanikka Woo Ah nan yeppeun aenikka malhaejwo boyeojwo jom deo andari nage Say Hi Hi Hi Hi annyeonghago malhal mankeum Take Me High High High High nareul jom deo deryeoga jwo kkume Love Love Love Love dugeundugeun ttwige haejwo It’s true jogeum deo Someday himeul nae Oh yeah swiungeon andwae sarangiran janinhae toktokhae jajuhae dalkomhan yaegi nan geureom nan harue han du beon sesange eopsdeon igijeogin naya It’s you yeah saranghae neoman bogo sipeo ireon mal deutgo sipjanha aju jogeumman gidaryeo jom deo deouk aega tage Woo Ah mari eopseodo Woo Ah mutjin marajwo gakkeum manhi sosimhaejyeo geureoneun geoya Woo Ah geokjeongi dwae Woo Ah jichimyeon andwae sasil na nae mami jeonbu deulkyeobeorilkka Say Hi Hi Hi Hi annyeonghago malhal mankeum Take Me High High High High nareul jom deo deryeoga jwo kkume Love Love Love Love dugeundugeun ttwige haejwo It’s true jogeum deo Someday himeul nae Oh yeah suneungboda deo sarangiran janinhae sasil niga joha neoui modeun ge da daman nan duryeowo gidarin sarang geuge neo ilkka sigani jogeum deo piryohae nan neoreul boyeojwo dalkomdalkomhae saekomdalkomhae maekommaekomhae maekomsaekomhae sangkeumsangkeumhae sangkeummaekomhae eojireowojyeo Take me High High High High i gibuni neomu joha dugeundae So bad eotteokhae Oh yeah nae mami dara daraolla eotteokhae High High High High High High High High High High High gimbapcheoreom neon manducheoreom dalkomhae |-| Translation= You know it’s been a long day I haven’t seen you today You’re somewhere I’m sure I know you’re looking at me, I know better than anyone But even though I know, I keep wanting to tease you No, what’s wrong with me? I should hurry up and accept you I’m not trying to play games but I gotta be careful when it comes to guys Woo- Ah I’m not easy Woo- Ah I have secrets I don’t wanna give you my love too easily Woo- Ah cuz I’m special Woo- Ah cuz I’m pretty Tell me, show me, so I can go a little more crazy Say Hi Hi Hi Hi So I can say hi to you Take Me High High High High Take me away even farther In my dreams, love love love love Make my heart race it’s true A little bit more some day have strength oh yeah This shouldn’t be easy, love is cruel Text me sweet things often Then I’ll text back once or twice a day I’m quite selfish, it’s you yeah I love you, I only wanna see you I wanna hear those words But wait a little more So you’ll burn up a little more Woo- Ah even if I don’t say anything Woo- Ah don’t ask Sometimes, I just get really timid Woo- Ah I’m getting worried Woo- Ah please don’t get tired Honestly, I’m afraid you’ll notice my heart Say Hi Hi Hi Hi So I can say hi to you Take Me High High High High Take me away even farther In my dreams, love love love love Make my heart race it’s true A little bit more some day have strength oh yeah Love is more cruel than college entrance exams Actually, I like you, everything about you I’m just scared Are you the love I’ve been waiting for? I just need a little more time Show me yourself So sweet sweet, tart sweet, hot hot, hot tart Fresh fresh, fresh hot I’m getting dizzy Take me High High High High, I love this feeling My heart’s pounding so bad what do I do oh yeah My heart is heating up, what do I do? High High High High High High High High High High High Like kimbap, like dumplings, you’re so sweet Trivia * The audio for "Hi High" was used for Orbit reveal video. * "Hi High" quickly became LOONA's most viewed music, beating out "Singing in the Rain". Image Gallery Behind The Scenes LOONA Hi High BTS 1.png|"Hi High" BTS #1 LOONA Hi High BTS 2.png|"Hi High" BTS #2 LOONA Hi High BTS 3.png|"Hi High" BTS #3 LOONA Hi High BTS 4.png|"Hi High" BTS #4 LOONA Hi High BTS 5.png|"Hi High" BTS #5 LOONA Hi High BTS 6.png|"Hi High" BTS #6 LOONA Hi High BTS 7.png|"Hi High" BTS #7 LOONA Hi High BTS 8.png|"Hi High" BTS #8 LOONA Hi High BTS 9.png|"Hi High" BTS #9 LOONA Hi High BTS 10.png|"Hi High" BTS #10 LOONA Hi High BTS 11.png|"Hi High" BTS #11 LOONA Hi High BTS 12.png|"Hi High" BTS #12 LOONA Hi High BTS 13.png|"Hi High" BTS #13 LOONA Hi High BTS 14.png|"Hi High" BTS #14 LOONA Hi High BTS 15.png|"Hi High" BTS #15 LOONA Hi High BTS 16.png|"Hi High" BTS #16 LOONA Hi High BTS 17.png|"Hi High" BTS #17 LOONA Hi High BTS 18.png|"Hi High" BTS #18 LOONA Hi High BTS 19.png|"Hi High" BTS #19 LOONA Hi High BTS 20.png|"Hi High" BTS #20 LOONA Hi High BTS 21.png|"Hi High" BTS #21 LOONA Hi High BTS 22.png|"Hi High" BTS #22 LOONA Hi High BTS 23.png|"Hi High" BTS #23 Links Official * YouTube: 이달의 소녀 (LOONA) "Hi High" TEASER * YouTube: 이달의 소녀 (LOONA) "Hi High" MUSIC VIDEO * Genie: Behind The Scenes article (Korean) Download * iTunes * Spotify Videos MV 이달의 소녀 (LOONA) "Hi High"|Music Video|linktext=Released on August 20, 2018 Teaser 이달의 소녀 (LOONA) "Hi High"|Teaser|linktext=Released on August 16, 2018 LOONA(이달의 소녀) 'Hi High' Showcase Stage (하이 하이, + +, 플러스 플러스)|Debut Showcase Stage|linktext=Performed on August 20, 2018 LOONA - Hi High Debut Stage M COUNTDOWN 180823 EP.583|Debut Stage|linktext=At M Countdown Category:Song Category:2018 Release Category:Title track Category:Songs sung by HeeJin Category:Songs sung by HyunJin Category:Songs sung by HaSeul Category:Songs sung by YeoJin Category:Songs sung by ViVi Category:Songs sung by Kim Lip Category:Songs sung by JinSoul Category:Songs sung by Choerry Category:Songs sung by Yves Category:Songs sung by Chuu Category:Songs sung by Go Won Category:Songs sung by Olivia Hye